The Diary Of Tifa's Screwed Up Life
by iFlickStars
Summary: Yay! New story from moi! Hope you all like it. Tifa had a great life until her father brought in big news....They had to move to Midgar, Gasp. Eventual CloTi
1. Are you kidding me!

A/N - I've finally decided to write an actual story. I want this one to become a highschool fic...Yeah cliché I know

Disclaimer - Unfortunatley I do **not** own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, nor do I own the words but I do however own how they are arranged to make this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Diary Of Tifa's Screwed Up Life**_

_Chapter 1__**- Are you kidding me!?!**_

**Tifa P.O.V.**

My life sucks.

Yeah that's right I'm saying it. Me, Tifa Lockheart, thinks that her precious little life sucks!

It's not like I don't try my best because I really do! But now it all seems like a waste since NOW I have to move! This is sooooooooo not fair! Why the heck do we have to move? Oh yeah, that's right because 'daddy's' little 'Bo' decides it. Stupid whore.

I mean COME ONE! Me and dad had a good life before she sashayed her hips and moved in on my father. I could rip that dead ferret she calls 'hair' off her head if she so much as speaks to me again after this!

Okay so this is what that very eventful conversation went like

_Flashback to the morning___

I walked downstairs like I normally do every morning when I noticed the tight little group dad and 'Lucrecia' formed around the kitchen table.

I eyed them suspiciously "What's going on?" I asked through clenched teeth as the bitch snuggled closer and closer to my dad

"Uhm...Tifa, there's something we should tell you" my 'dear' daddy spoke "maybe you should sit down" he pointed to the seat beside Lucrecia

I scoffed "I'm fine here, now what's going on?"

Lucrecia cleared her throat before she gave me a sly smile "Well Tifa-" Bitch! Do not address me by my name, 'You highness' is much fitting coming from you trout mouth "--Me and you father have decided" You mean you, you stupid littl-- "That it would be much better if we moved to Midgar" tl slu--WHAT?!?!

"WHAT?!?!?!" Talk about volume control Tifa... "Why?!? Is this all HER idea!?" I said...well more like shouted at my dad

"No it is not Tifa, do not raise your voice to me! We made this decision together"

"Yeah right! Every since _**she**__ moved in, you've been wrapped around her little pinky finger!"_

"Teef--"

"Don't you 'Teef' me!" Okay wrong thing to say to your father but who cares! They cannot make me move! I won't allow it

_End of flashback_

Yeah...Okay maybe they _can_ make me move, but this doesn't mean that I like it!

So right now I'm in the car waiting for my beloved parents (Sense the sarcasm) to come and whisk me away to a land far far away from this wretched place!

I hate her

I hate her!

I Hate HER!!!!

She had officially ruined my life!

Yeah...My life _does _**SUCK!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay! That was the first chapter...Should I make more?

This is just a started, if you guys like it then I'll continue with it.

Au Revoir!!!!


	2. Moving In, Just Great

A/N - Second chapter up! I might start switching from diff P.O.V's later through this thing but for now I'll stick with Tifa to avoid confusion.

_**Review Reply**_

You know...I think I may do this to people who _do _review, so if anyone has a question just ask! xD

Extremely Stupid Napkin - Go you for being the first to review! Love the name btw xP So anyway Thanks! I was sort of out of my mind when I wrote that anyway...And I do try to make people laugh...Tis in my nature I guess...Yeah I know she does but I just think Tifa is not really recognised enough, I mean it's mostly about -Growls- Aeris and Cloud...With Sephiroth but we all love him anyway xD I do anyway. So I wanted her to be a sort of 'badass' chick xP

Disclaimer - Unfortunatley I do **not** own Final Fantasy or any of the characters, nor do I own the words but I do however own how they are arranged to make this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Diary Of Tifa's Screwed Up Life**_

_Chapter 2__**- Who the hell are you?**_

**Tifa P.O.V.**

Okay so the new house _is_ pretty amazing.

So what? I've seen better!

...Yeah...A whole lot better

So apparently they knew we were going to move for awhile, how do I know? Simple

**My freaking stuff has already been moved in!**

But not the stuff I had in my old room, oh no! That would be FAR to obvious

No, Lucrecia, my dearest step mother has taken it upon herself to go out and buy a whole lotta 'nice' things to put in my new room and had it all shipped in when I was at my college in Nibelheim one day.

Maybe _that's _why they went out of town for a day or two.

It's reasurring to know your own father is keeping secrets from you up until the last minute when if you _try_ to intervene then your nose gets butted out straight away since 'plans' have already been decided. You know I really do love my dad, it's just sometimes he can be a reeeeaaal pain in the ass!

So anyway, I'm currently in my new room...Yeah the one _she_ decorated. The walls when you first walk in the room are lime green, then when you look towards the window they go into a lemon colour. There's a big yellow wardrobe to the right of my bed while my actual bed sits under the window that does have a pretty great view of the neighbourhood, it's like it's sitting on a hill...Not fun if your walking home from going somewhere, just as I was about to let you delve into more of my thoughts guess who came in?...Whether you got it right or not I'll just tell you

My dear daddy! Who OFCOURSE didn't bother knocking.

"You know, I know knocking isn't a law but still you could have atleast tried to" I said with disinterest, ofcourse I'm disinterested! I just moved about...So many miles away from my birth place that I couldn't really care to actually **be** interested

"And giving cheek to your parents isn't a law either so I suggest you stop before I take away your rights of choosing what college you want to go to" Damn he's got me there.

"Why! Hello dear daddy, whatever is it that I can be of assistance with?" Maybe I should just stop talking now before he takes away my rights to eat aswell...Talking about food...

"Well, when your done moping around would you be a sweet little angel and help with unpacking the furniture?" Obviously sarcasm runs through _his_ side of the family (**A/N** - What's Tifa's dad called anyways? If anyone knows pleeeeeeeease tell me, Thanks!)

"That's what step-mothers are for right?" Yeah if she wanted to move here, then she can unpack by herself for all I care

"Tifa..." Uh oh, I knew that tone

"Okay okay! I'm moving" Trying to atleast but I'm soooooooooo tired

"Tifa Lockheart you drag your sorry carcuss downstairs right now!" Hey buddy your not _that _intimidating

"Fine" So I relented who cares?

So as I 'dragged my sorry carcuss' downstairs I only just decided to take notice of my surroundings, por ejemplo (See I DO know some languages) the colour scheme: Cream...Well it could be worse if you think about it, I mean come on it's better than say...Pink?

Oh god I thought too soon

As soon as I got down the stairs, I walked down the hallway and turned the right. Into a small office. That was covered in pink. Pink. PINK!.

Obviously it's _hers_. Slimy cow one of these days I will defina--

"Oh...It's you" I heard from behind me

What...Wait a minute!

"Hey, who do you think your talking to miss 'I'll give you one, if you give me your money and your organs'?" I'm sure you know, that Lucrecia the little doll is a scientist for Shinra Inc.

Well she ain't getting any of my organs!

"Do not speak to me like that young lady or I shall fetch your father and let him deal with you!" Way to put a girl in line Lucy

"Yeah yeah whatever..." I said walking around her to get more boxes.

_Two hours later_

Holy...I'm freaking sore!!

Geez those boxes weighed a TON

Onto more exciting news, dads just give me my brochures of the different colleges I can choose

This will definatley be interesting...Now which one to choose? Hmmmm

'Midgarian College For The Young & Talented' to much drama

'B.E.C Baird Education College' too serious

'Grindor College' too...weird

'Hewley College -- Be whoever you want to be' perfect!

Hewley huh? Well make room, because your about to be transformed by the arrival of Tifa Lockheart!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Anyone know where the name 'Hewley' came into this? xP If you can guess I'll...Give you Sephiroths Masamune!!!!! (Don't say I don't treat you people good xP)

Sorry for the short, non-descriptive chapters...The next one should be longer since it's Tifa's first day in her new college and she also get's to meet...

Stay tuned...or keep reading! 


End file.
